thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
NCgags
Gags used by The Nostalgia Critic in various episodes. One-Use Gags The Nostalgia Critic tends to use running gags throughout his reviews. However, most are often self-contained to the one video. These include (but are not limited to)... *Various parodies of Nintendo's "Now you're playing with power" slogan in response to questionable behavior (including "incest", "vehicular manslaughter", and "pedophilia...and that's just wrong") in The Wizard. *The "Ambiguously Gay Duo" theme used to describe homo-erotic themes and making escape and suicide attempts throughout the entire review in Batman & Robin. *The ruler hitting him over the head in Captain Planet every time he says "ruler" as a response to Wheeler saying "fire" to make fire appear. *Erotic overtones and comparisons to John McCain in He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. *The repeated use of the word 'Genius!' to describe cheesy scenes and dialogue in Surf Ninjas. *Continually mispronouncing Nick Tatopoulos' last name only to have a clip of him saying his actual last name. **He did a variation of this in his He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special review which he constantly pronounces Hordak's name wrong, only to have a clip of him saying his actual name. *"Duck-Tits Woo Hoo!" in his Howard the Duck review, a callback to "Duck-Tales Woo Hoo!" which was first featured in The Top 11 Catchiest Theme Songs. *A tumbleweed flying across the screen after bad jokes on Good Burger. *Playing the Imperial March and screaming "Jonas!" every time Jonas and his crew drive past in the Twister review, also promoting random products to reflect Jonas selling out. *Playing the Friday the 13th theme for certain appearances of Macaulay Culkin's character in The Good Son. *"Why? Jackson wills it!" from Moonwalker. *Making many imitations of Number 5/Johnny 5 in his Short Circuit 1 & 2 reviews, which are mostly done by jerkily moving his arms and saying synonyms of his opinion on a scene. *Different examples of what Willy's whale sounds sound like ("It sounds like Jar-Jar Binks in a blender!") in Free Willy. *Shooting Mother Brain from Captain N: The Game Master, saying "I'm awesome." and having the screen flash 'End of Series' while the Captain N announcer says the intro. *Linkara & Spoony saying people "Had just two days left until retirement" when they're about to die in Alone in the Dark. **The Nostalgia Critic did a variation of this in his Hook review, saying that the coconut sliced by Robin Williams had just two days left until retirement. *The way nobody in Judge Dredd can say the word "law" like a normal person. *In the He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special review, a counter was used to tally the gay jokes he could have made. *A Manchine puppy advertisement in the He-Man and She-Ra Christmas Special. *Mocking Vanilla Ice's whiteness (complete with a "white-o-meter") in Cool As Ice. *"EXTREME!" from Airbourne. *In Blank Check, describing clichéd moments as "Bland Shit 101" (two times with animated feces falling down the screen). *Nostalgia Critic questions a scene in a movie that makes no sense of why it's in there and says "Cheese." A picture of Cheese comes up as it says 'CHEESE! It's as good as any other answer." Also, Da-Jodel-Rudel plays when that happens. *The Nostalgia Critic impersonating multiple voices from The Care Bears Movie when the Care Bears' ship came from behind a rock attacking a specter crow with a united Care Bears Stare, saying "Taste the Rainbow, mothafucka!" *STUFF! when contraptions work in Waterworld. *Following Jack Black's quotes with phrases by Khan from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan in NeverEnding Story III. *Following Marlon Wayans' buzzing sounds with Chris Tucker as Ruby Rhod from The Fifth Element in Dungeons and Dragons. ** Also, many jokes regarding a villain with blue lips ("You got something on your lips..."). * Scene transition with the Critic in front of a psychedelic background (parodying the one from Austin Powers) in Inspector Gadget. * Screenwriting Cliché #x in Milk Money. * A hand slapping the Critic every time he makes a sexual joke about Catherine Zeta-Jones in the review of The Haunting. * A clip from A Few Good Men of Jack Nicholson saying, "You fucking people," in the review if Doug's First Movie. * The 'Be Disturbed' button that was pressed during moments in The Cell that were meant to be disturbing (e.g. The Horse scene), which makes a voice say 'BE DISTURBED' along with screaming and a caricature of director Tarsem hopping across the screen and shouting 'Ask me what it means! Ask me what it means! HOO-HOO! HOO-HOO!' The former is parodied when Vince Vaughn's character is being tortured with 'Be Disturbed. Now Turned on. Now confused. Now Disturbed Again'. ** The 'Ask me what it means!' gag was also used at the end of Devil ''and in [[Moulin Rouge|''Moulin Rouge]].'' * Variations of "Turtles, fight with honor!" (Like: Turtles, fight with cement!) in the The First Couple: TMNT review. * In the review for ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Critic says/yells "It's Thomas The Fucking Tank Engine!!!" whenever Peter Fonda's character acts depressed when the film is supposed to be light-hearted and fun. * In The King and I, the Critic had title card "on stand-by" that said, "You heard right" when the most impractical thing happens in the movie (i.e. the dragon is defeated by whistling and twirling). * A cutout of Count von Count from Sesame Street appearing to count how many times Dr. Seuss rolled in his grave in ''The Cat in the Hat''.'' * In ''Alone in the Dark when Christian Slater's character would monologue, he'd say: "Why the hell was I in Star Trek VI?" in reference to his cameo in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country as a minor character with no use. * In Bridge to Terabithia, when questioning the more odd apescts of the fantasy world, it is answered with, "TERABITHIA GOD DAMNIT!" * In Dawn of the Commercials, the Wicked Witch of the West sexually harassing men, with the men being confused. * During the Man of Steel review, Angry Joe having a traumatic childhood involving a lobster suit, nipple tasers, nitroglycerine and venomous ferrets. * In the Eight Crazy Nights review, when the Happy Madison audience laughs at the grossest thing possible. * In Face/Off when Nostalgia Critic wants to add doves to emotional scenes. * In After Earth, the Critic uses "THE FUTURE" as an excuse for weird technology. * In Child's Play 2, Nostalgia Critic made it seem like Phil Simpson was a killer when in the film, he was just one of Chucky's victims. * A shot of Stephen King in front of the truck saying, "Because somebody had to do Stephen King right", which is played after every plot hole in Maximum Overdrive. * Summarizing and skipping over the many rambling philosophical speeches in Matrix Reloaded. * In the Mamma Mia review, whenever there's something pandering to the female audience in the film, the NC emphasises, "We're the good chick flick." * The "Swell-O-Meter" in ''Reefer Madness''. Used to make fun of how many times the word "swell" is used in the film. Running Gags Category:Facts Category:Running Gags Category:Content